It Is What It Is
by BamaBelles
Summary: What happens when you put Serena and Blair in Paris, then throw Chuck, a strange nurse, and Nate in for the ride? Only time will tell and if that wasn't enough... well you'll just have to see. sorry suck at summaries
1. First Knights

First Knights

Spotted: S and B getting into a car outside of Charles de Gaulle for a summer of reflection. Do our two favorite girls relive their pasts or will it come back and bite them in the ass? Keep it coming kiddies. I'm all ears or eyes.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

_*flashback*_

_S- Are we really gonna play that old game B?_

_B- I have no idea what you are talking about_

_S- Whenever something happens that is not part of your plan you pretend like it doesn't exist. You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life then I have to remind you the only one watching that movie is you..._

B POV

Paris, France. It's called the city of love off all things and yet here I am in a car with Serena on the way to our hotel for a summer of reflection. I never realized just how much my life had turned up side down until everything i knew, or thought i knew, and loved was gone. I know, I know i still have Serena, but sitting here thinking back I am really surprised I even still have her. She says we both need this. A chance to get away from everything and be ourselves. I really hope she is right. She told me over three years ago to stay and fight, to not let a scandal make me run like it did so many others from our world. This time, we both ran. She to find what she has been looking for since before graduation and I, well I am picking up the pieces of my heart that shattered with another failed attempt at a relationship. Maybe being away from the city for a while will help me forget about those damn butterflies.

_*flashback*_

_B- Do you like me?_

_C- Define like.._

_B- *scoffs* you've got to be kidding. I do not believe this_

_C- How do you think I feel? I haven't slept, I feel sick like there is something in my stomach fluttering._

_B- Butterflies? Ohhhh no no no this can not be happening._

_C- Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am._

_B- Chuck, you know i adore all of Gods creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered._

_C- Fine, it wasn't that great anyway._

_B- Thanks_

"B" Serena exclaims shaking Blair out of her trance. "Where did you go? I have been talking to you and trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Are you ok?" " I'm fine, I guess the jet lag is finally getting to me" says Blair while still staring out the window of the car. "Well, wake up cause we are almost there! We have to unpack, have dinner, and who knows what else before the night is over." "I know S. I just wanted to rest up a bit before, thats all." Blair covers hoping that Serena doesn't catch the tone in her voice that obviously claimed otherwise. It worked. Ok B, but if something is wrong please tell me". Serena says while looking out her side of the car. Blair looks over at her finally and with a half smile says " You know I would."

S POV

Jet lag? really? I know Blair is my best friend but sometimes she can be a horrible liar. It doesn't take much to see that she is still upset after all that happened last week. I know I am, but it wasn't Nate's fault it was mine. I got too absorbed into the idea that my dad finally came back. Sure, he was treating my mom but he was still there. It was almost like I had my real family the whole time. No fifth husbands, no step siblings, no shared half brothers. Just mom, dad, Erik, and I but, of course, that was never meant to be that was just like with me never finding what I claim to be looking for but never do. Because of all that and a blast, that could have been prevented had i just went home instead of Brooklyn, is the reason that Nate and I aren't together. For the first time I actually don't blame the guy for not wanting to stick it out while I "find myself". For Blair and I this is for the best. No boys, no distractions. Just two best friends reflecting on the good times. Now I just have to keep Blair from thinking too much and getting depressed from all of it and everything will be great.

"Ms. Waldorf, Ms. Van der Woodsen, Welcome to the Hotel de Crillon." the driver announced as they pulled up to the front of the hotel. "Hope you both enjoy your stay in Paris." "Merci, James" Serena chirps as she climbs out of her side of the car. "Wow, this place looks like a palace! Great choice B." With these words Blair looks up and, even though she had seen the beautiful building before, smiles "I know S, lets get upstairs so we can change and go to dinner." Serena, noticing the tone in Blair's voice says quietly to herself " Maybe those massages will be a good idea for tonight after all."and hurriedly walks to catch up with Blair at the check in desk. After checking in and heading up to their suite, Serena grabs a bottle of champagne to toast in their summer in Paris. "This is gonna be the best summer ever, right Blair?"she says while getting dressed for their dinner. After a few seconds of silence, Serena decides that maybe she should check on Blair since she didn't respond back. "Blair" she says while walking into Blair's room to find her sitting on the bed staring at the floor. "B, are you ready to go? I am starved." Blair looks up at Serena and says "Yes, lets go." Serena not convinced asks "B, are you sure your ok? This staring off into outer space isn't like you." Stopping in her tracks, Blair turns around "Yes, Serena, I'm fine. Now will you stop with the questions and move it." Serena shrugs and says "fine, lets go." both walking to the elevator.

Once inside the restaurant, Serena and Blair laugh and talk about their trip and the many adventures ahead. When the meals arrive Blair looks up at Serena and finally asks "S, you've been asking me all day, now its my turn. Are you ok? I know you where still a little upset with the way things ended up between you and Nate when we left." Serena takes a deep breath " I guess so. I mean, I know that it probably wasn't the best way to tell a guy you needed a break with a line like it's not you it's me." "True" Blair says " and I know you can tell I'm still working through it." Serena finishes "But" Blair adds. Serena takes another deep breath and shrugs " I guess it is what it is" Blair looks to Serena and nods, " Yeah, but we are here and we are gonna have a great time, right?" Serena smiles and says "Right. Which brings me to our dessert tonight." Blair looking confused asks " S, what are you getting at?" Serena smiles brightly at Blair and replies "Well when we get back, we will have two massage therapist's waiting for us, any kind of massage we want." "Serena that sounds wonderful, I definetly need one of those."says Blair. "Well what are we waiting for? lets get the check and go."Serena says while getting up to find the waiter with Blair in tow. With the check paid, the girls head back to the hotel for a night of relaxation.

BPOV

Dinner was great and now a massage. Can this night get any better? Of course it can if you are Blair Waldorf getting a deep tissue massage by a great looking blonde and drinking the best wine in France, which happens to be from my fathers vineyard. This is exactly what I needed to de-stress and feel great for the rest of the summer. No Chuck Basstard! No problems!

_*flashback*_

_C- Your lying_

_B- I am not!_

_C- Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth_

_B- I wasn't aware that robots got jealous. Did they update your software while i was away?_

"Oh my god! That feels great!" Serena moans during her massage, which immediately snaps Blair out of dream world and into reality. "Ohhhhh! right there." Serena moans once again. At this Blair looks over and for the first time actually notices the guy giving Serena's massage

BPOV

Serena is really getting into this. Maybe her guy is way better than... Oh My God Its Chuck! No way there is no way in hell she would do this to me.

"Yes!" Serena moans again and with that Blair jumps up confusing George. "Miss is there problem? Me no understand" Blair turns to him quickly and snappily replies "First of all I asked for a deep tissue massage and second, well, I have quite enough, THANK YOU!" she the turns back and storms to her room slamming the door behind her. George looks over at Haunse pitifully and asks "Me bad?" Haunse shrugs and goes back to working on Serena's calfs. After seeing all of this Serena just shakes her head then looks at Haunse and says "You are doing amazing. Please continue."

SPOV

What in the world is going on with Blair? I guess i will find out in the morning. Honestly this feels too amazing to get up, plus Haunse is hot. Maybe he would like to hang out after this and have a drink. Who knows.

The next morning sunlight shines brightly through Blair's window and even with her sleep mask she can still feel the sun on her face. Sitting up and pulling the mask off of her face she stops abruptly " Do I smell... bacon? There is no way that is Serena cooking." Getting up she pulls her robe on and decides that she should go and investigate. What she saw when she came into the room stopped her dead in her tracks. There in the kitchen stood a semi muscular, half naked, brunette male. "No it cant be" Blair whispers to herself. Then with everything she had in her at that early hour she screams "SERENA!"

We know it may be a little OOC, but this is really our first attempt at writing something like this. Please review so we know if we should continue or not. LTSTTE would also like to dedicate this chapter to Chairlover4life (NJBC crackheads) for her idea with George and Haunse.

xoxo Bama Belles


	2. Chucking The Situation

Chapter 2

Chucking The Situation

_SERENA!_

Great, Blair found Haunse. Well, this should be fun.

Pulling on her robe, Serena walks out of her room to find a fuming Blair staring at her and pointing towards Haunse. "Explain this! It's bad enough you walk out in that. But, there is a half naked basstard twin in our kitchen!" Serena looks into the kitchen area to see Haunse in his uniform bottoms, nothing else, cooking breakfast. "O.k. Blair, calm down, this isn't what it looks like. It's really simple actually. Wait, did you just call him Chuck's twin?" "That's irrevalent, Serena. Why is he still here?" Blair huffs. "Look, we really do not need to have this conversation in the hallway. B, come in here." Serena says while motioning to Blair to come into the room. After shutting the door Blair starts again. "O.k. Serena, spill. He can't hear me kill you in here." Serena rolls her eyes and begins. "Nothing happened B! After you stormed off, which by the way was really strange, what happened?""This isn't about me Serena! Now quit avoiding the subject. Spill!"says a now very aggravated Blair. "Like I said NOTHING HAPPENED. You stormed out, George left, then Haunse and I had a few more glasses of wine. I went to bed, he slept on the couch. Nothing to get insane over." Blair takes a deep breath and says "Fine, just get him out of here. He's cooking greasy bacon in our kitchen and it's making me nauseous. This is supposed to be our summer, remember? I do not need to wake up to basshole look a likes in the kitchen, S."Serena's eyes go wide at this and says "I knew it!" " Knew what?" Blair asks "You looked at him and thought for a second that he was Chuck, didn't you?" Serena accuses "What! No!" Blair denies "Uh-huh, then why did you just say he was a Bass look a like?With that both girls burst out laughing. "O.k., you caught me, S"Blair admits "Still though, get him out of here. We'll go to Le Petit Cour for brunch." "Fine B, oh and by the way, if you thought that last night before you stormed out, um, gross." Serena says with a disgusted look on her face. "That happens to be my step brother." Blair nods "True, but that didn't stop that Brooklyn trash did it?" Serena gives Blair a sympathetic look "Serena, don't look at me like that and get that torcherous thing named Haunse out of here." Blair says while pointing towards the door. "O.k., o.k. I'm going! Then we can go get some food."Serena says while walking to the door. "Wow, I couldn't have had a better idea myself, S." Blair sat sarcastically "Blair" Serena warns. "Just go" Blair laughs lightly while Serena leaves the room.

BPOV

Wow, I have been caught and by Serena no less. This is not good I need to get back in the game. She can't know how much this still hurts. Wait, what am I saying? Blair snap out of it! This is Paris not feel sorry for myself and be in mope land. Brunch! Have to get ready for brunch. Now what to wear?

After getting Hausne out of the way both of the girls head down to a quante little bistro. While in the middle of a rather large brunch, Serena asks "So what should we do today?" after taking a sip of her drink Blair replies "How about some shopping?" Serena smiles and answers "There's my B! I really want us to go out while we are here too. I think after everything that happened we both could use some excitement." Blair looks at Serena skeptically then shrugs "Maybe, but nothing too crazy. You know I don't dance on bar counter tops like you do." Looking shocked Serena shakes off the comment and says "Well there is always a first for everything, right?" Just as she was finishing the sentence her phone starts ringing from inside her bag. Phone finally in hand Serena atarts to answer it when Blair reaches across the table taking the phone out of Serena's hand. " Blair, give it back! That could mean something is wrong with Mom."Serena says reaching to grab her phone only to have Blair move away and finally looking down at the screen. "Oh, so instead of Eric calling you about that, you get a call from Humphrey ? Really Serena? We are not dealing with this today."and rejects the call then hands the phone back to its rightful owner. "Blair, there really could have been a problem with my Mom." Serena finally says looking at the phone a little upset. Blair watches as Serena finally puts the phone back in her bag and then says " Well if it was really important he will leave a message, in the mean time we are going shopping."

_~meanwhile_ _back in New York City~_

_Hey this is Serena. Leave a message_. Sighing Dan closes his phone. Hearing the sound of heels coming into the room, he looks up to see Lily walking in. "Daniel, I know this probably a long shot. But, have you by chance heard from or have seen Charles recently?" Sounding rather disgusted Dan replies "Honestly Lily, I never talk to Chuck. As for seeing him, I try to avoid that." Looking semi disappointed Lily says "I was hoping that someone had. I need to speak with him about Bass Industries." At this Dan shrugs and begins to walk away only to turn back around. " I'm sure he'll turn up, where and when I cant say, but you know Chuck has a way of pissing people off." Slightly confused by the meaning behind his last comment, Lily gathers her thing and goes to the elevator. Once inside she gets her phone out of her bag and begins to make a call.

_They say when the going gets tough the tough get going. Well looks like one UES parent has decided the going has gone on for long enough. Who is the call to and what will we find at the end of this road?_

_Only time will tell. As for now all we know is the present._

_Waiting for the future to begin_

_xoxo_

Sorry it took so long on this had several family issues come up and one major case of writers block. We hope you enjoyed this! As always reviews are loved.

A special thanks to the reviewers from chapter one. Thanks for the wonderful words of encouragement.


End file.
